A Kill Switch
by phnxgrl
Summary: What if Espo was too late for that subway but instead Captain Gates was riding on that fateful car? A/U version of 7.07
1. Chapter 1

Captain Victoria Gates had just been apprised of the man hunt for Jared Stone. It was a man that Detectives Esposito and Ryan had just spotted when the phone rang. It was Commission Reagan.

"Yes Commissioner? Now…? Yes Sir of course. I will get there promptly." The Captain says after hanging up.

Captain Gates gathered her things. It was going to be a long day. Being called to 1PP this early in the day is never good. However it will give Detective Beck - well maybe it is Castle now...some more leadership experience. She will need to look to the future. That Lt. Exam is coming up. Though, Kate had not expressed a willingness to leave the streets yet. The Captain knew it was her job to prepare her in that eventuality.

"Detective Beckett…?" She calls out into the bull pen.

Rick notices her first then nudges Kate to stand.

"Yes Sir?" Kate responds standing.

"Detective, I want you to run the precinct while I am indisposed." The captain says.

"Sir…?" Kate asks not willing to hear what her captain has said.

"Detective is there something wrong with your hearing? I told you that you are in charge until I return. I understand this is nothing new to you? I was told you took command under Montgomery often. I am remiss in not allowing you the same opportunity. So to correct for my error you are being placed in charge. Is that a burden for you?" She asks.

"No Sir…It was just well Sir unexpected." Kate says.

"See what I mean…You should be learning this position…It one day could be yours." Gates says exiting the bullpen.

"Yes Sir…I mean you can count on me…" Kate says to the retreating form.

\\\\\

Gates eschews her car for taking the subway.

"Officer Bradley…I will not be taking the car today. Go report to Detective Beckett for reassignment." Gates says as she walks toward the subway station.

"Yes Sir" Officer Bradley says then departs to report to the 4th floor.

It was a mysterious place for him. He had heard the rumors and of course the betting pool which he won 500 for guessing the right day for the wedding. So he moved past his Sergeant. The man glared at him but said nothing. Officer Bradley entered the elevator. He had never been passed the 2nd floor where Robbery and HR lived. He remembered looking at Detective Demming there. He was a competent cop he was told. He did hear rumors that he and Detective Beckett were more than colleagues once. He tends to dismiss such talk as station hearsay.

However, he did see occasionally Detective Beckett at a crime scene or two during his rookie year. Now 3 years on the force it was time for him to choose his own path. Was it for the gold shield or life long Patrol? Officer Bradley did not know. He stepped off the elevator at the 4th floor. Everyone was so busy. He spied Detective Beckett along with her new Husband staring at the Murder white board. It was very old fashion way of law enforcement. He was shown the more advanced system at the academy. It was apparent that the 12th has not gotten such modern equipment. He swallowed his nerves then approached the Detective.

Kate was on the phone with Ryan.

"So Ryan, tell me what is going on?" Kate asks.

"Boss, Javi jumped out of the car and is trailing the suspect on foot." Ryan says reporting from the car stuck in traffic.

Officer Thomas Bradley stood to the side as he watched Mr. Castle come running up to her.

"Kate you are needed in Tori's room." He says eagerly.

He reaches out and grasps her hand and nearly runs into Officer Bradley who skillfully ducked back to allow the massive man passage. He watched them disappear down the hallway.

\\\\

Rick dragged Kate into the room.

"Rick what is going on?" Kate asks.

"Detective we have the suspect on camera." Tori reports.

Kate watches as Tori deftly switches through the various cameras to keep their suspect in sight.

They spy Espo closing fast. Kate calls him.

"Espo we have you on camera…You are only…" Kate says having Espo on speaker.

"Boss I lost him…No wait I got him he is on the platform." Espo says as he rushes toward the stopped train.

Espo runs as the doors close but his camera on his phone spot Captain Gates seated next to a Transit Cop as the suspect moves forward.

"Boss we have a problem…The Captain is with the suspect." Espo reports.

"Great Espo I'm calling the Captain now." Kate says.

"Detective Beckett…Surely you do not need my guidance already?" Gates quips.

"No sir…The suspect that Detectives Ryan and Esposito were tracing has entered your car. He is the short haired man who…" Kate says.

"Just entered the train at the last second…Yes Detective I have eyes on him. What is your play?" She asks.

"At this moment nothing…We just want to question him on the murder of a GAO employee." Kate says.

"Ok Detective I will watch him…Alert Transit at next station and the Subway line to shut down this train at next station. We will take him there." Gates says.

"Yes Sir I concurs I have started that process." Kate says as she hears the screeching of brakes.

"Sir what has happened?" Kate asks.

"Your suspect just pulled the emergency stop. He has a bomb vest plus he just took the Transit Cop's gun. I will have to revise our plans…" Gate says stopping talking as Kate could hear their suspect.

"Give me all your phones into this bag." He announces to the group.

He pushes the bag into everyone's face. Gates simply drops the phone into the bag without ending the call. Kate could hear everything.

Kate mutes her mic then plugs in her phone into Tori's system.

Tori routes the audio so she can enhance all the different voices to determine who was speaking from the NYPD audio database.

"Kate you are looking for Jared Stone…He is your perp." Tori says,

Rick pulls out his phone then hands it to Kate. She smiles at him.

"Espo we have a problem. Wait for HRT. The captain is in a situation." Kate says.

"Will do Boss I will inform you when they arrive on scene and assist." Espo says.

Kate hangs up then calls Ryan.

"Hey Ryan…" Kate says as Ryan looks at his phone thinking it was Rick calling to harass him again.

"Hey look Castle if this is about that 20 I owe you? It will have to wait ok?" Ryan says.

"Ryan this is Beckett I'm using Rick's phone and consider that debt permanently cancelled. I want you and Uni's get over to Jared Stone apt immediately. He has taken the subway hostage along with Captain Gates. I want to know why!" Kate orders.

"Er Boss…yes…of course…" Ryan stammers then hangs up.

"Kate we have visual to go with your audio from the Captain's phone." Tori says.

"Tori I thought we did not have any cameras on the subway." Kate says.

"Normally we don't but this is an experimental system. It took awhile to find the feeds." Tori replies.

"Good the suspect looks agitated…Is that an inhaler?" Kate asks.

"Yes it looks like a prescription for Asthma. Let me zoom in on the bottle. Yes, that inhaler has its label ripped." Tori says.

"Tori move in where the rip is?" Rick requests.

"What is it Castle?" Kate anxiously asks.

"The label has been torn in a place where it gets filled at the factory…It was one of the vehicles used to ingest poison from one of my Derrick novels." Rick says.

"Wait… Is that a dead man switch?" Kate says looking at the feed. "So Rick, are you telling me that…This is a suicide by poisoning the perp?" Kate asks.

"I doubt he knows every time he takes a puff from the inhaler…" He says.

"The closer he is to death and suicide." Kate says.

"So are of all those innocents being closer in dying in the explosion." Rick explains.

"We need to figure this out fast." Kate says. "Let's go back to our victim."

"I'm on it…"Rick says exiting the room then almost runs into Officer Bradley.

\\\\\

"Hello I'm to report to Detective Beckett." Tom says.

"Officer Bradley you are new to homicide aren't you…Good you can help me. We need to figure out what sort of poison and by who before the Captain explodes. Are you with me on this?" Rick says with authority.

Officer Bradley agrees then follows Rick to the piles of papers stacked on his wife's desk. The two of them sift through the papers until Tom spots something.

"Rick look at this." He says

Rick looks and his eyes widen.

"We have the poison!" Rick cries out in glee then rushes into Tori's room.

"Kate we have it!" Rick says waving the evidence.

"Rick slowdown you have what exactly?" Kate asks as Espo calls at this point.

"Boss Captain of the HRT are here we are about to breech the car." Espo says.

Luckily Kate had the speaker on as Rick cried out.

"Kate they can't… It will release the contagion. They'll need to back off and get into their suits. This thing is airborne!" Rick screams.

"Rick what do you mean?" Kate asks.

"The poison is a fast acting flu…Everyone is exposed. We would have an epidemic." Rick says.

"Espo tell the captain…" Kate says as the HRT captain interrupts.

"Detective Beckett I heard and I'm pulling back…How long do you think until the perp is too weak to hold the switch?" The HRT captain asks.

"Kate it's less than an hour." Tori estimates.

"Wait the transit cop has made a move. She is sitting on the perp and Captain Gates is looping the switch with a tie wrap. Gates is down and puking though." Rick says watching the takedown.

"Alert the CDC. This is a major outbreak." Kate orders.

"The passengers are leaving the train." Rick warns.

"Have them rounded up by the transit Cops get them contained. Shoot them if they do not cooperate." Kate harshly orders.

Kate's orders are relayed by Espo to the Transit Cops at the next station. HRT returns with full suits on then starts down the tracks from both directions.

"Gates is looking bad…" Tori reports.

"EMT's with virus antidote enroute." Tom reports as he never thought he would be in such a position.

"It is funny. Why does this particular flu have million of doses?" Rick muses.

"Wait Rick what did you say?" Kate asks seeing the situation was contained.

"I was looking up the stockpiles. I saw an order for 1 million doses of this antidote." Rick says.

That got Kate wondering too.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick recall their victim's boss. Rick's and Ryan's exhaustive research discovered that the victim's boss had bought much stock in this vaccine company. With this and the results of the search warrant they returned to interrogate the new suspect.

"Thank you for returning." Kate says.

"I was given not much choice." Their new suspect complains.

"Yes I suppose not. You have been very busy. We saw through the break in and the stealing of the deadly virus. You orchestrated both the break in and the shooting of your subordinate. I want to know why?" Kate asks.

"I know the answer to that one. It was a case of insider trading. The victim discovered this and threatened to expose you." Rick says with a grin.

"Is that true?" Kate asks with a smile. "We have the gun. It was found where you left it. We are pretty good at finding lost weapons. We tested it for ballistics. It is our murder weapon. You are now under arrest for 1st degree murder and insider trading." Kate says as Officer Bradley enters to escort the prisoner to the cells.

"All that just for money…?" Rick asks.

/

Espo and Ryan stand up and start clapping. Their interim Captain certainly earned her stripes.

"Alright calm down we have other bad guys to catch." Kate says.

Kate enters the Captain's office then sits behind the desk. Rick is hit with a bit of Déjà vu.

"Rick what is wrong?" Kate asks.

"Kate it is nothing…You look right behind that desk, Captain." Rick says with a smile.

"Er Boss it is 1PP on line 2." Ryan says interrupting them from kissing.

Kate picks up the phone.

"This is Detective Beckett, interim Captain of the 12th precinct speaking." Kate says.

There was a pause then Kate heard the voice of Commissioner Reagan.

"Hello Detective Beckett…I am afraid you will be keeping this position for the near future. Captain Gates has died due to complications…I know you were close…There will be a full Command funeral. Can I count on your support?" He says.

"Yes Sir…I will endeavor to hold this position until a suitable replacement will be found. Kate says.

"Good er Lt. Beckett…We are going to make it official." He says.

Kate does a double take which alerts Rick.

"I will inform the precinct. Thank you sir." Kate says hanging up the phone.

She looks around then locks in on Rick. He knew from her expression. This was bad news.

"Rick, Captain Gates died from complications. This is another murder we can place on our insider trader." Kate says "…I'm the new interim Captain."


	2. Chapter 2

Commissioner Reagan was standing at the mirror looking at himself in his dress blues. He grimaces as he rehearses the eulogy of another fallen hero of the 12th. He has a bit of Déjà vu only little over 3 years ago he was attending another fallen hero from that same precinct. He remembers the way the wind stilled and the clear voice of Detective Beckett rang in the late spring air.

Then all pandemonium happened. Her Consort Rick Castle had tackled her to the ground. This made his security team rush him into the awaiting Command Car. He did not get to see the aftermath of that day. However, Commissioner Reagan was quite visible on TV explaining what had happened. The News reporters plagued 1PP for weeks. Then Detective Beckett left. The Commissioner was left with no suspect and a hole to fill at the 12th. Vicki's name came up immediately. She was Montgomery's partner in the day. It was hard for two such disparate people to get along. They created a life long partnership.

He could remember her eyes when she was brought in from IA. They were ones of haunting. The Members of the Blue Templars were responsible for the shooter to get away. The Commissioner knew it and so did Vicki when she accepted the position.

Later Commissioner Reagan was delighted to learn the return of such a promising Policeman as Detective Beckett. Now it was her turn to come to 1PP but first another comrade must be placed in the ground.

Erin found her Father staring at the mirror.

"Dad…?" She asks breaking him out of his trance.

"Is it time already?" Commissioner Reagan asks.

"Yeah it is Dad…I was sent up here to find out if you are ready…Obviously you are not. Let me do that tie!" She says crossing over to retie his mangled tie.

"Erin you know your mother bless her soul used to do this for me all the time too." He sadly says.

"Yes Dad I know…Maybe that is why you never learned to do it yourself?" Erin asks with a eyebrow cocked at him. "There it is done now everyone is waiting for you."

"Thank You Erin…." He says as he moves past her to retrieve his coat and gloves it would be a blustery day at the cemetery.

"That nor'easter is about to hit in a few hours. Emergency crews were already standing by. It would not be a very long ceremony. The chances of real bad weather will keep most of it indoors. There will be no long graveside service." The Commissioner Reagan's aide reported.

Erin trailed behind as did all the Reagans dressed in Blue they showed such a force for good.

\\\\\

Kate was getting ready. Rick had as a birthday present had his tailor completely redo her uniform so it fit perfectly. He had already replaced the hat and gloves so stained with her spilt blood.

"Kate, are you ready?" Rick quietly asks as he sunk up behind his wife to nibble on her neck.

Leave it to Rick to take her mind off the agenda to think of the fire growing between them.

Rick looked good in his new tailored suit all in black he was perfect. Both Martha and Alexis were dressed in black too.

There had been a family discussion. It would be only fitting that all the Castle's attend Victoria's funeral.

Kate was concerned about the possibilities of flashbacks for the redheads as to herself too. They laid that worry to rest. They were very courageous.

Rick led them out of the loft then to the waiting limo. St Paul's Church was chosen for the funeral itself. Most did not know of Victoria's Catholic upbringing.

Kate was not looking forward in seeing Mr. Gates or his Children. Kate looking back had no idea what she could have done differently. She just watched helplessly. The disease did the rest.

Rick squeezed her hand then smiled at her. It was sad that the funeral was being held the weekend before Thanksgivings.

\\\\\

Both the Castle's and the Reagan's appeared at the same time. They walked into the Cathedral together. The Commissioner greeted both Rick and Kate. They greeted the rest of the family of Blue. It was a sign that NYPD will grieve then soldier though this set back.

The Priest conducted the service with a closed casket. Vicki's smiling face was quite well shown to the side as were the amount of flowers. Rick could not help to notice that all five families of the mob were here too. Rick wondered why would that be for a fallen Police officer?

The service was a typical catholic funeral and Rick grumbled having to get on his knees so often. Finally the service part was done now it was time for the Eulogy.

Rick was thankful that was over as he was immediately hushed by all the Castle women.

Commissioner Reagan has taken the podium. The Eulogy started well. Rick looked around then noticed someone he did not expect at this funeral. His Dad was sitting toward the back. Rick thought that was strange. Why was his Dad here? Did he know more than what they were allowed to learn? Probably Rick muses. He was so lost in thought he missed all of the Commissioner's comments. He turns around only to see Kate rising to the podium.

She would be saying a few words in behalf of the precinct she will now lead. Kate's clear voice echoed with emotion and some comments were lost with her being choked with emotion. She took a moment to clear her thoughts as the onlooker waited.

"I only knew Captain Gates for a short time. She was dedicated in learning the truth about my shooter and was instrumental in the downfall of a very wicked man. I will always be grateful for her assistance. One of her last acts was to advise me toward my professional growth. For that aim she placed me in charge of the precinct as she was a casualty of the case I was overseeing. I promised her I would take good care of the men and women in her stead. Little did I know those would be the last words in the precinct I would have with her." Kate says with her voice cracking.

Kate took a breath then concluded her speech. There was no shooter this time waiting anywhere. Kate sat down as Rick squeezed her hand and gazed into her eyes. Gates was not his favorite person but somehow he wore her down to a grudging acceptance. He was sad she was gone.

\\\\

The pomp and grandeur of the graveside service allowed Rick to be one of the pall bears along with Esposito, Ryan, LT, Demming, and Hastings with Kate commanding them. Together they conveyed the body to the grave site from the caisson. The Flags whipped around in the overcast day. It was cold and would get much colder. The graveside service was very brief as the honor guard set off the volleys. Rick and other pall bears took the flag then folded it as Kate was given the folded flag to present the grieving family.

Kate did the job and soon everyone was leaving for reception held at the nearby hotel courtesy of Rick's Black card.

They gave their condolences and reminisced about Montgomery and Vicki's adventures on the lower east side as they were rookies together. Rick was very interested in learning all about Vicki's history.

The rest of the Groups had their own sections. Even the mobsters attended. One person Rick did not expect was his own father. He was talking quietly to the mobsters. Rick craned his neck to get a better view. Kate was talking with Reagan's especially Danny.

"So Detective I hear you will be running the place at the 12th? I am without a partner right now. What do you say I transfer to the 12th to show them how we do it Reagan style?" Danny offers.

Kate noticing Danny had been drinking a bit too much then declined to consider his request.

Kate was rescued when Rick reappeared.

"Hello Detective Reagan is it?" Rick asks "…May I take my wife for a moment?"

Danny did not say a word but gave Rick a half hearted salute. Rick interpreted that as ok.

"Thanks Rick you are a lifesaver…" Kate says kissing him.

"Hmm that is so good are you ready to get out of here?" Rick asks.

"Yeah I am let's go." Kate says.

Rick gathered the rest of the family then said their condolences to the grieving family. It was interesting how Evelyn Montgomery and Mr. Gates kept each other company. Rick did not think much of it. There were so many strange occurrences at this funeral that one was the least interesting.

\\\\\

Rick was back in the limo and was depositing them back at the loft. He could not wait to ravish his wife especially after that kiss.

Everyone dispersed as Kate and Rick disappeared into their bedroom.

Rick immediately turned to be attacked by Kate in such a life affirming way.

Once they were done and their clothes were strewn everywhere Rick turned to Kate.

"Kate, that was one weird funeral." Rick says.

"Rick, I know Gates was not your favorite person I loved how you helped out with the funeral but strange how so?" she asks picking up parts of her uniform.

"Well for one my Dad was there." Rick says.

"Alex Cross? He was at the funeral for Gates?" Kate asks.

Rick nods as he picks up his black shirt which was ripped and buttons missing.

"Yeah did you not think all the 5 families representative were there also strange." Rick asks.

"Really I must not have noticed all 5 mafia families attended? Wow I must have been concentrating on my speech that I did not notice them." Kate admits.

"Yeah my dad was talking to the head of one the families at the reception." Rick confides.

"That is unusual. Could this case be more than meets the eye?" Kate wonders.

"I don't know but our murderer has been transferred into US Attorney's custody." Rick says.

"How did you learn that?" Kate asks while picking up the rest of her uniform then placing it in the hamper.

"I was talking to the lawyer Reagan she let it slip that the DA lost custody." Rick admits.

"I see well I think I will talk to the Commissioner about that to see what NYPD's position on letting a cop killer walk is." Kate says.

"So you have to meet the commissioner, Tomorrow? I guess those dress blues are going to need to be cleaned tonight." Rick says reaching for his phone.

"Rick what are you doing it is 9 at night on a Sunday before Thanksgivings…How…" Kate asks.

"Kate just a minute…" Rick says as he turns to the phone and was speaking Chinese to someone on the phone. Satisfied he hung up.

"Kate your worries are over…Mr. Wang told me they will be delivered in the morning clean and fresh." Rick says as the doorbell rings.

"I've got it" rang out Alexis' voice. "Dad it is for you…It is Mr. Wang."

"Thanks Pumpkin" Rick says as he exited the bedroom in a robe with Kate's uniform in hand.

"Thanks Wang…Here is the package…Light starch ok?" Rick says.

"Ok Mr. Rick…light starch…in morning ok?" Mr. Wang says in broken English.

"Great Wang…This is for you…" Rick says as he hands over the bundle with a Fifty slipped into Wang's pocket.

Mr. Wang smiles then exit with her uniform. Kate watches with an amused expression on her face. Rick turns to her.

"So you see something you like?" Rick asks as he crosses the room to where Kate stood in the doorway.

"Yes it amazes me that you can come through for me in a moment notice…I love you Mr. Castle." She says hugging and kissing him.

"I love you too Mrs. Castle. Let's return to our bed?" Rick asks with his eyes darken with desire.

"I like the way you think Mr. Castle." She purrs.

"Kid in the room…" Alexis yells out as she scurries upstairs.

"Well I've never seen her run so fast so where were we Mrs. Castle?" Rick says.

"Well we were about to go to bed so are you coming Castle?" Kate sultry says.

"I am right behind you" Rick says as he gooses her.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Wang was true to his word. Martha arriving at precisely 7:30 intercepted him as he stood at the entrance to the building.

"Mr. Wang good morning…Are those Katherine's things?" Martha asks.

"Yes this is for Mr. Rick. Wang did light starch like Mr. Rick wanted. You going up to see Mr. Rick?" Mr. Wang stated.

"Yes I am heading up…Please allow me to carry them up. Katherine will be well pleased with your marvelous work." Martha says as she stretched out her hand.

"Ok. You give to Mr. Rick with compliment from Wang." He says as he hands over Kate's freshly laundered uniform.

Yes Mr. Wang I will most definitely give him your regards…Thank you Mr. Wang. Martha says bowing to him.

Mr. Wang returned the bow then departed. Martha did a little wave then proceeded into the building having Eduardo hold open the door.

"Good Morning Ms. Rogers" Eduardo says as he smiles.

"Good Morning to you too Eduardo…" Martha says smiling back.

Eduardo pressed the button for the elevator then resumed his doorman duties.

Martha waited for most of the other residents leave the car. Last to leave was that mean Buster the cat who was on a leash. He was cat that Rick complains about loudly. His owner was a sweet older lady. The Buster sniffed Martha then satisfied she was not Rick purred. Martha reached down to stroke his fur. Martha greeted the older woman then entered the vacant car to be deposited on the 4th floor.

\\\\\

Kate was up at the kitchen table reading from her tablet. There had been another murder.

Rick was at the stove creating breakfast. Alexis had just appeared and shuffled toward the coffee machine.

"I need Coffeee!" Alexis moaned.

"Oh the zombie has awoken…What would you want for breakfast, Pumpkin?" Rick quips.

"Coffeeeee…!" Alexis intones as if it was a magical spell.

"Rick, leave the poor girl alone she was up half the night studying. I swear she is so devoted to her studies." Kate says.

"Yes I know…I still do not know where that devotion comes. It certainly did not come from me. I was not that academically inclined." Rick says as he expertly flipped the pancake.

"Yes Rick we all know your position on that topic." Kate says then noticed Martha entering.

"Good Morning Mother…" Rick says. "May I interest you in some breakfast?"

"Hello Martha…Is that my uniform?" Kate asks.

"Yes Katherine indeed it is I met Mr. Wang downstairs. I unburdened him of it. Since, I was already heading up. There was no need for him to accompany me." Martha says as she hands off Kate's uniform.

"Thanks Martha" Kate says as she retrieves the uniform then disappear into the bedroom to get dressed.

It was a big day. Kate was being field promoted to Lt. then she was going to be the interim Captain of the 12th.

Rick set a breakfast feast down in front of Alexis. He glanced at Kate's tablet.

"Oh would you look at that…My favorite action hero has been murdered. It looks like the 12th caught the case. I guess I need to get to the precinct and help the boys." Rick says.

"Dad, aren't you going to witness Mom's promotion at the 1PP?" Alexis asks now that he had mainlined coffee she was much more coherent.

"Oh yeah well I guess I should do that Kate is more important than some old murder investigation. I'm sure the boys will not solve it before we get there." Rick says walking into their bedroom.

Kate noticed Rick enter the bedroom.

"So are you going to get dressed…Rick this is my big day." Kate asks.

"Of course my dear…" Rick says reaching over to kiss her.

"Stop it Rick if you continue I will be late and all of Mr. Wang's work will be in vain." Kate expresses as she breaks their embrace.

Rick just smiles then gets dressed.

\\\\\

Kate gets a limo ride next to Rick who was looking very good indeed. She loved gazing over her ruggedly handsome husband. Rick looked lovingly at his wife. The ride to 1PP was relatively short. Rick got out and escorted by Kate enters the building. They navigated the phalanx of security and soon found them both waiting outside the Commissioner's office. They were a bit early. Kate sat ramrod straight with her hat between her knees. Rick's hand was gently placed on her thigh. Kate looks at him.

"It will be alright Kate." He whispers.

Kate looks down at her hat. She never wanted this promotion. She knew she could not refuse it as her fictional counterpart did. No, she would continue the legacy of two legendary Captains, Montgomery and now Gates.

"Well I am for one glad it is you…I hate to see an Irons rule over the twelfth." Rick quipped.

Kate giggled over her husband's reference to the media hungry Capt in Rick's books.

Soon the rest of the brass had assembled. Kate was called into the office. Rick and Kate both stood up then enter the room.

Commissioner Reagan would be doing the swearing in. He had a short speech prepared as a few members of the press were present to document for posterior this event.

"It is a solemn occasion to promote one so worthy in a manner unlike most. It is the replacement of a fallen comrade. Let us take a moment to reflect on her dedication." The Commissioner says.

All assembled bowed their heads then after the moment the Commissioner resumed his speech.

"We are here to witness the rise of a worthy replacement." He concludes.

"Detective First Class Beckett please come front and Center." The Chief of Police announces.

"Here we go" Kate whispers as Rick squeezed her hand.

"Detective First Class Katherine H. Beckett is reporting, Sir." Kate says as she stood at attention.

"At Ease Detective…" The Commissioner said then read off all of Kate's achievements.

Rick was impressed about some of her illustrious career before he had appeared in her life. Once the Commissioner was done citing her laurels then the oath of office was recited which Kate did perfectly.

"Rick would you like the honors of pinning the Lt. Bars on your wife?" The Chief of Detectives asks.

"I would" Rick replies then takes the symbols and places them on her collar.

The Commissioner now finishes the ceremony with a handshake then pronounces.

"I hereby appoint you Commander of the 12th precinct. Congratulations Lt. Castle." He says.

Rick was stunned he was not sure he heard that right. They had discussed her keeping her last name at work at least. Now he was confused but proud.

Kate had a big smile as she ended her salute and handshake. There were photos taken then the ceremony was over. Kate had to go to HR to officially change her name, address and all the other necessary paperwork.

They left together both giddy.

"Rick, you might as well go ahead and help the Boys on the case. I have to stay her to do a few meetings and attended to things. I will be coming back soon. Hopefully, it will before lunch." Kate says then kissed him goodbye.

\\\\\

Rick enters the 4th floor alone. Everyone was there and was disappointed Kate was not with him. Rick apologizes.

"Damn, it is only you Castle." Espo says.

"Yeah, it is only me…Kate got caught doing Captain-y things at 1PP. However, it was a beautiful ceremony. Lt. Castle will be here shortly." Rick says.

"Lt. Castle? You mean Lt. Beckett?" Ryan asks.

"No Guys it is official it is Lt. Castle." Rick responds.

"Really, I thought you two had settled it would be Beckett at the precinct?" Ryan recalls.

"Yeah so did I Rick confessed. However, at the swearing in it came out Lt. Castle. I've not even had time to learn of why she changed her mind…So I hear we have a doozy of a case?" Rick says rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Yeah we do…Meet the victim…Lance…" Espo says.

"Lance De Lorca Rick Gasps. I had such a fan crush on him…How he could drop kick that baddie El Jefe!"

"Yeah him…he was killed outside a theater where they were playing a retrospective of his action movies at about 11 last night. There were no witnesses." Espo says.

"Get this he did not even have a cell phone with him. Talk about old school…There is no record he ever did have one." Ryan adds.

"So a famous action star was gunned down besides a theater. It was playing his movies? Talk about being Meta? Do we know why he was there? Rick asks.

"At this theater, no…In New York, yes…He was here to film a new action movie with his old friend Brock Harmon." Espo says.

"So what are we waiting? We need to investigate…I mean we have to visit where Brock Harmon is shooting his next movie…Come on Boys…This is going to be great!"

"That is good Castle why don't you take Ryan…I have to interview the widow. It is a tough job but someone has to do it" Espo says as LT escorts the ex wife into the conference room.

"Is that…Kat Kingsley" Rick asks as his fan boy-ism kicks into a higher gear.

"Yeah it is…Now run along with Ryan, Castle." Espo says with a smirk.

"Aw man, I wonder if she would sign my poster? I only have to run back to the loft to get it. Will she be here later?" Rick asks. "Please, Ryan can we stop at the loft?"

"I don't know, Castle." Ryan says.

"Ryan, hold out for a week with the Ferrari." Espo says as he ducks into the conference room then shuts the door then he closes the blinds to keep Rick from gawking.

"Ryan, whatever it takes please get me to the loft…Pretty Please." Rick begs.

"Nah Castle we don't have time to indulge in your pre puberty fantasies right now. There is a murderer to catch." Ryan says.

"You are right, Ryan there is a murderer to catch…I don't see you moving." Kate says stepping off the elevator.

"Kate, you are back!" Rick says.

"Yeah I am it looks like just in time too. So Ryan what did he promises you this time?" Kate asks.

"Well, Boss, we have not got him groveling yet." Ryan confesses.

"Ok so catch me up…" Kate says walking toward her desk then corrects herself to enter the Captain's office.

Rick tags along.

"Well Capt… The Victim is an 80's action star named Lance De Lorca whose star had faded. How he was killed is still a mystery. Lanie is doing the autopsy now. However, TOD was 11 last night. Espo is about to interview the ex wife widow Kat Kingsley." Ryan reports. "Castle and I were about to interview the people who had seen the victim last at the set of the 'Indestructibles'. It is a new movie featuring all the old 80's action stars."

"Ok Ryan please continue…Please take this lug by the loft…Believe me you do not want to be trapped in a car with a whiney Rick." Kate says as Rick jumps for joy.

"Thank you Thank you, Kate" Rick says kissing her then runs off to follow Ryan.

Kate smiles then she enters the interview room to join Espo.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick and Ryan are walking on the set of the newest action movie. The crew is all set up and the director just says "Action."

Rick stops mesmerized by the action. The scene ends Rick has not moved. He is so enthralled seeing all his heroes in one place. Ryan is likewise immobile until the Director yells "Cut…That's a wrap. Set up for scene 52. You guys have an hour break."

Ryan comes up to Brock Harmon.

"Are you Brock Harmon?" Ryan asks the man with his back turned to him.

Brock turns around quickly.

"I'm not signing autographs right now?" He says as he stops to look at Ryan's out stretched badge.

"NYPD Homicide…We would like to have you answer some of our questions." Ryan intones which spurs Rick into action.

"Brock may I call you that…It is an honor sir to finally meet you." Rick says all fanboyish.

"As I live and breathe Richard Castle…My ex wife used to rave over your books." Brock says with eyes just as wide.

"Guys break it up…A much as I like a mutual admiration society function. There has been a murder." Ryan says being the sensible one.

"Yeah it is sad that someone has died…Who is the dead man?" Brock asks.

"Wait you do not know? It has been all over the airwaves." Ryan says puzzled.

"You have been shooting…All night I suppose?" Rick asks.

"Yeah we have me and the boys been at it since 10 pm last night. We only have one more scene then it is a wrap for today." Brock says wiping down his sweaty body with a towel.

"So who is dead?"

"Brock I understand you were friends with Lance Delorca? How well did you know him? " Ryan asks.

"Lance Wow Lance is dead? This is sad…I knew he was down on his luck but really murder?" Brock says.

"So Brock do you know why he is in New York? Do you know where he is staying? When we found his body, there is nothing indicating his whereabouts." Ryan says.

"Do I know why he was here? Well I wanted him in this picture. However after the first day on set he left to see his doctor. The Doctor would not clear him to work. So I hired him as a consultant. He never returned to the set. I set him up to stay at my place but he disappeared from there too. I even got him a cell phone. You say he did not have it on him?" Brock says disappointedly.

"You say he went to see a doctor?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, He is well was in stage four cancer. The poor guy was obsessed." Brock says.

"Really what was he obsessed about? I heard he kick that cancer a few years back." Rick says.

"Well yeah after the bone marrow transfer it was gone. Then he caught a retrovirus in the Congo. The cancer returned with a vengeance. After that he was obsessed with making everything right. He was convinced that the Actor who played El Jefe was actually a drug kingpin. I mean crazy or what?" Brock says.

"Yeah Crazy…One more question was this a closed set?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, the Director wants no distractions. Kat even was locked out. She was quite put out about it. She overslept." Brock says. They are setting up for her scene now. Do you guys want to stay?" Brock asks.

Upon those words Rick lights up as Kat and her Son enter the set. Rick notices Brock's son does not look anything like him. While Brock is tall and wide, his son was shorter plus wiry. He looks much like Kat. Rick had the impression that he looks much more like Lance.

"Hi…I…" Rick stutters.

"Rick Castle…Are you related to the Lt?" she asks.

"Er yeah she is my wife." Rick explains.

"Lucky you…So what do you have here?" She asks taking the old 80's poster from his hands.

She unrolls it then smiles.

"Do you have a pen? What would you like me to write?" She asks smiling.

"Oh anything you would like…I had such a crush on your moves in the films. They were awesome." Rick says fanboying again.

"Well if you want to see those moves up close stick around." She says.

Rick just nods as she signed the poster then handed it back to him.

Ryan starts talking to Brock's son.

"So what can you tell me about Lance?" Ryan asks.

"Well he called me the other day. He said he had proof that El Jefe was back in business." He says as the director is busy placing people on their marks.

The shoot is about to start.

"Action" the director says.

The shoot is amazing and finally the director calls "Cut"

The actors all stop as Ryan continues his questioning.

"So is Lance always calling you?" Ryan asks.

"Yeah…why not…? I mean, he is my Dad." He answers. "I just found out when they were searching for donors. My Mom and Brock told me. Brock felt bad for Lance. He adopted me while I was just a baby. Are you trying to find out who killed my Dad?"

"Yes we are…So did you know where your Dad was living?" Rick asks.

"Yeah he gave me a key. It is the Reabassador hotel Room 123. It is a SRO on the Westside. It is a real dump." He says.

"Do you know why he was living there?" Rick asks.

"Yeah he seems to be reliving his CIN days. My Mom told me all about them. How he was really a spy. That is why he left both me and my Mom in Brock's hands. He said his enemies were numerous. He could not allow them to use both my Mom and I against him."

Rick winces a bit hearing that tale sound eerily like his own Father's tale. So that had a very big ring of truth.

The young man handed over the key to the SRO. Ryan thanks everyone.

They head back to the precinct.

\\\\\

As they enter the precinct. Rick could hear Kate talking to someone on Skype. Rick left the boys to add to the white board as he stuck his head in to interrupt.

"Rick I am glad you are here…" Kate says as she closes the door behind him. "I am having a very unsatisfactory conversation with Col Bergen of the CIN."

"I am pleased to meet you Col." Rick says as the Col eyes get wide.

"You are his…!" the man gasps.

Both Kate and Rick look puzzled.

"That is a new one…" Rick says then realizes what the Col. meant. "You know my father?"

The Col breaks down.

"Yes I know him…So you are his son…What do you want to know?" The Col asks defeatedly.

"Well for starters…" Rick says as Kate interrupts.

"I want confirmation…Did Lance Delorca work for you or not?" Kate pointedly states.

The Col. looks at Rick then Kate the sighs reluctantly.

"Yes I can confirm it. He works for me." The Col. says.

"So you admit you are working an op on foreign soil?" Rick asks.

"Yes he has not worked for me for sometime. He was out of the game then 2 weeks ago he contacted me through channels using his old codename El Cobra." The Col says. "So why has he not contacted me directly? Why is he using you Rick Castle for this meet?"

"I'm so sorry to report Lance is dead. We found him in an alleyway next to a movie theater. Do you know why he is there?" Kate asks.

"Lance is dead? How did he die?" The Col asks visible shaken.

"Well the ME has not determined that. So what sort of op was he doing for you?" Kate asks.

"Well he was undercover in the 80's as that action star. He was convinced that the movie company or someone in that company was moving lots of drugs into Spain. He believed it was one of two people." The Col. says. "Unfortunately, the pipeline shut down so we pulled him."

"So let me guess the Actor who played El Jefe as the prime suspect?" Rick asks.

"Yes that is who he claimed to have the goods. I set up a meet but he did not show. I figured something went wrong. I scrubbed the op. Now you tell me he is dead?" The Col. asks.

"Col. I suspect you have a mole in your dept." Rick says.

"That may be true we have had quite of few ops scrubbed recently." The Col. says thoughtfully. "Well I must go…Do you need anything else?"

"No Thank you for your cooperation…I will make sure you are notified when we know something more." Kate says.

"Thank you Captain…Lance was a dear friend… Catch whoever did this Please!" The Col says as the connection ends

"Good hunting" Rick says at the end.

Kate sits down behind her desk as Rick slips in behind her then starts massaging her neck muscles.

"Ooohh you have such magic hands…I'm glad I married you." Kate purrs.

"Oh is that why? Only for my hands…?" Rick teases.

"That and other things…So tell me what have you learned?" Kate says swiveling to face him.

And Kate was gone the Captain is back. Rick fills her in on all they have learned. Rick kisses his wife then exits the room to fill in the boys.

\\\\\

Rick walks out with a smile on his face then runs into Sully.

"Well heelloo Mr. Castle" the younger slovenly man says with splotches of mustard on his tie in his high reedy voice. "Is the Captain in her office? I was sent to report to her"

"Yeah the Captain is in her office…Just slow down a bit." Rick says.

"I really need to see her" Sully says. "I don't want to make Captain Gates wait." Sully says.

"Wait don't you know?" Espo asks being amused watching Rick handle the other detective.

"Know what?...Look I was razzed by you last time I was here…Is it going to start up again? Since, last time it was not funny either." Sully says grumpily.

"Sully it is no joke honestly…Were you not here for the funeral?" Ryan chimes into the conversation.

"Funeral what funeral…? Guys what are you not telling me?" Sully asks.

Kate getting exasperated with the twenty questions outside her door steps up to end it.

"Detective Sullivan, my office now…!" Kate says stopping all conversations. "Don't you guys have a murderer to catch?"

Sully turns around expecting Captain Gates then sees Kate then faints right away.

"Oh this is just great." Kate mutters "…Get Lanie up here!"

Rick carries the younger man to the couch in the break room.

"You two get back to work!" Kate orders.

Both Ryan and Espo look at each other.

"I think the Lt. is channeling Gates. Spooky huh…?" Ryan says.

"Yeah very spooky..." Espo agrees.

Rick sits next to Sully as Lanie appears.

"So what happened?" Lanie asks.

"Lanie, aren't you supposed to be finding out what killed our vic?" Rick asks.

"Well I couldn't find anything with Perlmutter out. I gave it to Dr. Morgan." Lanie says as she examines Sully.

Rick looks a bit sheepish when the good Doctor's name is said.

"Well it looks like Sully did not break anything but this knot on his head…Did he hit his head?" Lanie asks.

"Yeah when he saw Kate he fainted. His head did hit the floor." Rick replies.

"More like bounced off the floor. Chica." Espo adds.

"Espo Kate is going to get after you…" Rick warns.

"No she won't she sent me in here. Tori has something." Espo says.

"Well do not look at me…Just go…" Lanie fusses.

Rick gets up then follows Espo to Tori's lair.


	5. Chapter 5

Espo leads Rick out of the break room. LT yells out.

"Hey Detective You have a call from the morgue, a Dr. Morgan?" He says.

"Wait for me" Espo says as he strides over to the phone.

"This is Detective Esposito. You have a cause of death? Ok I'll be right down." He says looking at Rick as he hangs up. "New plan Bro we are going to the OCME. A Dr. Morgan has our cause of death."

Rick looks torn he really wants to see what Tori has uncovered. But going to see Henry was good too.

"Yo Castle, make up your mind!" Espo says halfway to the elevator.

At the last second Rick darts through the closing doors.

"So what did Henry say?" Rick asks as they rode down the elevator.

"He did not say over the phone. He said we need to see it for ourselves, Bro." Espo says in a curt manner.

Rick was silent but reviewing all the possibilities even up to the point he walks through the doors of the Autopsy.

"Hello Henry, What did you find?" Rick asks eagerly.

"Hello Rick, You must be detective Esposito? I think we met on a peripheral case awhile back. It is good to meet you again." Henry says.

"Yeah I recall" Espo says hoping the formalities are over.

"Well Gentleman…Have you met Detective Jo Martinez? She has a parallel investigation." Henry says as he makes the introductions.

"I see" Rick says as he spies Henry gowning up.

"Henry is our victim contagious?" Rick asks.

"Well yes and no. Mr. DeLorca is no longer contagious. However, what I found is. Are you coming gentlemen?" Henry says.

Espo looks at Rick.

"I'm going to stay out here Bro. Go see what the good doctor has found." Espo says.

"Good Idea detective, I wouldn't want to go in there either…very scary stuff " Lucas says.

"Lucas, that is enough…Help Mr. Castle with his gown and air line will you please." Henry instructs.

Rick gets gowned then steps through the plastic curtain.

"So first we will go to our victim. He was recently in a fight. Notice the contusions on both arms and knuckles. From that we go to the spleen. It is covered in lesions. Now to say he died because of a blow to the spleen would be premature. Yes technically it was the last in a long chain of events which ended Mr. DeLorca's life. But let's go the beginning." Henry says.

"Ok so what was the cause for the beginning?" Rick asks.

Well to see that we need to turn the body. Would you assist me? Henry asks.

Rick helps turn the body as Henry readjusted the light on the victim's rear.

As you can see there are potmarks all across the surface. Our victim here had oily skin thus he has many boils and in grown hairs. However, one in particular had a much stranger core than usual as you can see my incision here. It yields a startling result. Come on Rick we need not to look at poor Mr. DeLorca anymore." Henry coaxes as they exit the sterile field and started the decontamination process.

Soon Rick is now dressed and enters Henry's office. Henry stops then points at the microscope.

Rick peers into the microscope and gasps.

"Is that…" Rick says being astonished.

A Soviet aged poison pellet? Why yes it is. I saw one of these once a long time ago. That was in medical school. The cadaver was donated anonymously. It had one of these in it too. Later I learnt that the cadaver was delivered by accident. Some gov't agency came then took him away. However, I had done a tox screen on him before he was carted away. That man died of Polonium 210 poisoning. It was quite popular assassin weapon. However, this pellet was at least 25 to 30 years old. If you look here Mr. DeLorca's body encapsulated it. Thus it was preserved. However, the tox screen came back with some Polonium but not enough to kill him. No what really killed him was exposure to a virulent strain of the flu. I would have to say he contracted it maybe several months ago maybe more." Henry remarks. "However, our victim did not have long to live. The cancer to the lung would have kept him in constant pain. Perhaps another week if he did not succumb to his injuries." Henry states.

"So this flu have you seen it before?" Rick asks.

"Yes…I saw in on the victims of that train contamination before the CDC sealed it." Henry says.

"So which was the killing strike the cancer or the blow?" Espo asks.

"Well without the fight he might have dropped dead anyway. So the blow hastened what already was in motion." Henry says.

"Thanks Doc…Come on Bro…we need to get back to the 12th." Espo says.

"Thank you Henry… Are we on for dinner tomorrow night?" Rick asks.

"Yes we are…May I bring a date? I mean other than Abe?" Henry asks.

"Yes Henry, bring whomever you want. I will see you there. Remember it is at the loft. Abe knows the way he brought over our purchases. I have to say they complement the room completely." Rick says.

"Great Rick I'll see you there." Henry says looking out the door at Jo then dips his head.

She responds by looking away. Rick notices this exchange and says nothing. The ride back to the precinct was short but silent.

\\\\\

They arrive in the bull pen. Tom accosts them.

"Officer Brady what is going on?" Rick asks.

"The Captain wants you two in her office pronto." He says as he escorts them to the Captain's office.

Tom knocks on the door then opens and allows both Espo and Rick to enter. He closes the door then goes to sit next to Detective Ryan.

"What do you think that powwow in the Captain's office is about Detective?" Tom asks.

"I don't know I just got back myself. Who is in the office?" Ryan asks.

"Some guy from the AG office, a Guy from Homeland Security and a Special FBI agent." Tom replies.

Sully listening in is holding an ice pack to his head, Whistles.

"That is a number of firepower in there. Something is up." Sully says.

"Wait what are you doing out here? Aren't you concussed or something?" Ryan asks.

"No I guess I have a pretty hard head. Lanie cleared me but I still need to keep ice on my swelling." Sully says as he starts to arrange his things on Kate's old desk.

Ryan noticed Rick's chair was now next to Espo's. He wonders how long would it be before Rick learns the error and place it a different location. Espo is a bit filled with prickles recently. He hopes his partner changes his attitude soon.

/

Rick looks at the assembled people seated around Kate's Desk. First was Special Agent Will Sorenson from the FBI. Who stood up to shake his hand.

"Hello Writer Monkey I see you made an honest woman out of Kate here, Congratulations." Will says shaking his hand.

"Er Thanks" Rick replies.

Next up was Special Agent Stark from the AG office.

"Congratulations Rick You old dog you." He says as he too shakes his hand.

"Ok" Rick says looking around a bit confused as Espo has a smirk on his face.

Last to rise was Special Agent Mark Fallon from Homeland Security.

"Well Rick we meet again oh congratulation on the wedding." He says hugging the other man.

"Well Thanks man…So why are you all here? I am sure it is not about just congratulating me which is fine if you did do that." Rick asks as Kate rolls her eyes at her husband.

Special Agent Sorenson takes the lead.

"Well we need NYPD's cooperation. You do recall that terrorist attack in the subway?" Will asks.

"Yeah…It costs this dept a Captain. I know about it" Rick says angrily.

"Rick sit down…Honey, It is not over…It has just begun." Kate warns.

"I know you were missing. We have tracked you. You ended up in the Congo with this Man." AG officer Stark says pulling out the picture of Lance deLorca.

Rick is confused.

"You were exposed to a deadly virus there. You survived. Why you were there is up to debate. However, we then track you to Montreal from there to a dinghy off the Maryland Coast. We know you do not remember but we have an intercept courtesy of the CIN. We want to play it for you." Will says.

"Col this is El Cobra…The package is hot…Repeat the package is hot. Made contact with Rick Castle. He is infected, request assistance in Congo." The voice says.

"This voice is identified as Lance de Lorca…" Stark says.

"Rick, Lance was waiting for you when he got attacked. You are mixed up in this whole plot." Mark says.

"What is this plot?" Espo asks.

The men finally turn to Espo.

"What I am going to reveal now is a matter of national security. It seems the bio terror threat to NY is not over. Rick here has tested positive to the antidote. This disease is still somewhere in the city. We assume he was treated in Montreal where this vaccine is created." The AG agent says.

"We only have a small window to find those vials before NYC becomes uninhabitable." Mark says.

"Well we might have a clue. De Lorca was convinced the Actor who played El Jefe was involved. Right now we have no proof other than what De Lorca confided to his Son and Brock Harmon." Rick says.

"Good continue your investigations. We will be monitoring in a parallel investigation." Stark says.

They all stand then file out the door. This leaves Rick and Espo in the Captain's office.

"Ok guys what have you found?" Kate asks.

Rick speaks first then finishes with what Henry said cause of death is.

Espo listens intently.

"Espo, do you have anything to add?" Kate asks.

"Only that the doc is right he was in a fight just before dying. Tori has a video of seven guys jumping him. Tori is doing facial recognitions. She might have something by now, Captain." Espo says.

"What about Ryan and Sully?" Kate asks.

"They are going to the SRO to investigate his last known address." Espo says.

"Ok well continue but keep me in the loop ok? I certainly do not want to lose any of you too." Kate says. "I'll inform the Chief and Commissioner."

The meeting ends as Rick gets a cryptic text.

"Excuse me but I need to go…I'll see you at the loft later." Rick says as he gets up then leaves.

Kate watches him leave with a deep pain in her stomach.

\\\\\

Rick walks away from the building then hails a cab. He changes cab in an underground structure. He looks for any tail. He sees none. He finally gets dropped off across from the west entrance of Central Park. Rick tucks a newspaper under his arm. He crosses under a few overpasses then emerge at a bench by the boat house. There are a few pigeons scattering as he sits down then raises the newspaper. He rustles it loudly in case there were any mics about. He also removed his cell phone battery then stuffed it into a faraday cage. Another action he did was buy new clothes then place all those in another faraday cage. Also he wore a hat and glasses. He never looks around. He follows all the rules his father has taught him to thwart any surveillance. He continues to read and rustle the paper.

A Bum looking in the trash can looks over at him as Rick continue to read the newspaper. Rick finishes then leaves the newspaper behind. He walks a different route then at one of the underpass Rick is pulled quite suddenly through a door. There is a long ladder the person who grabbed him motion for him to go down. The man is that same bum. The Bum does not say a word but shows Rick he is armed. Rick follows the ladder down. It stops in a tunnel. The bum motions to go left and into the dark. Rick is worried.

"_Is it happening again? Am I to be never seen again? What will this do to Kate? Why do I let my father persuade me into doing these sorts of things?" _

Rick stumbles in the dark. The bum pushes a night vision goggles on his head then switches them on. At least Rick can see as the bum urges Rick onward. Rick is mentally counting his steps. At the 2333rd step the Bum stops and signals him to also. There is a faint rumbling as if a Subway train was passing by. A faint light appears overhead as Rick removes the night goggles. The bum is gone.

"So are you here?" Rick yells into the darkness surrounding him.

There is no reply other than a tapping noise which is getting closer and louder. Finally the noise stops. Rick peers into the gloom. Then a silhouette of a man appears.

"So are you ok?" The voice asks in a whispered tone.

"Yes, no thanks to you!" Rick says visibly annoyed.

"Patience Son…Precautions must be made. Would it surprise you that there were 7 different trackers in your clothes? I do not know who is your tailor but I certainly would complain." The man says. "They sure think you have something to do with this bad business."

"Cut the crap Dad why am I here? Why did I see you at the funeral and what were you discussing with the Mafia?" Rick asks.

"All in good time Son in good time…I just wanted to see you are well for myself. That Jenkins kept his word. Then I will answer your questions." The voice says.

"Ok Dad you can see I am well so what is going on? What did you get me mixed up into?" Rick asks.

"Fair enough…You have been briefed about the virus. Well the Mafia families own the ports. They know everything that comes and goes. We were looking for a specific container. They knew of it but by the time we got it set aside it was empty. The vials and cryogenic container is gone. There has to have been a switch made just after loading. We found a trap door so that the container below it had someone in it to crawl in into the container then leave with the package." He says.

"So you lost it too? Lance De Lorca is the key Dad he was exposed to the virus. Let me continue my investigation. I am sure I will find his killer and the vials." Rick says.

"Ok Son I will do it your way. Remember I'm always watching my family." He says as he retreats into the darkness.

The light above goes out and Rick can see the outline of a door. Rick stumbles toward it. He finds the handle. It opens easily. He is at the 7th St Station for Central Park. It is the right subway to take him to the loft. Rick looks at the clock in the station is read 5:50 in bright red numbers. Rick calculates he still can beat Kate home plus start the evening meal.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick looks as the door opens. He is busy with preparing dinner. It is not Kate as he sticks his head out.

"Alexis it is only you…" Rick says as he ducks back to braise the duck in the pan.

"Yeah Dad it is only I your wonderful Daughter." Alexis singsongs while pulling something out of the refrig.

"You are not eating are you?" Rick asks as he adds the wine to cause a small fire.

"I've got this" Alexis says running toward the fire extinguisher.

"No Alexis it is ok" Rick says as he simply places the cover over the fire and pan then quickly places the pan in the heated oven.

"Nice save Dad" Alexis says retreating from the unused fire extinguisher.

Alexis notices the gray chalk at the bottom of his dress pants plus his shoes were scuffed. Her Dad was in the Subways again.

"Er Dad…Have you done anything interesting today?" She asks looking down at his feet. Rick immediately freaks then runs out the room.

Alexis is left laughing as the door opens. Alexis busies herself with the linguini.

"Hi Alexis, Are you cooking? It smells heavenly. I'm so sorry I was late. This DeLorca case is a bureaucratic nightmare. I was with 1PP all day. So where is my sorry excuse of a husband abandoning me like that?" Kate asks.

"Dad is in the bedroom changing his clothes. He tried to catch the kitchen on fire again with the duck." Alexis says.

"Well aren't we the tattletale." Rick exclaims as he rushes over to kiss his wife.

Alexis sticks her tongue out at him then runs up stairs.

"You better run you traitor!" Rick yells after her.

Kate rolls her eyes at her husband then gives him the patented Beckett stare. Rick crumbles immediately.

"It was not that big of a fire…Let me get you a glass of wine." Rick says as he reaches for the open wine bottle.

Rick pours the glass then hands it to her.

"Merci" Kate replies then takes a sip.

Kate sighs as she watches her husband remove the pan with the heavenly scent. He places the pan then creates the sauce. The steamed vegetables timer goes off as he drains the pasta.

"So Kate who is this no good husband eh? It certainly is not to be Moi?" Rick says plating everything.

Kate smiles at her husband lovingly.

"No it certainly could not be you leaving after that meeting." Kate responds.

"What can I say? I'm popular. Sue me that I am too indispensible to other people." Rick says.

"Yeah so what did Dragon Lady want now?" Kate asks assuming it was Gina dragging her husband away.

"The new art for the graphic novel needs to be approved. I was stuck between several panels." Rick adds then yells upstairs. "Traitor Your Bread and Water awaits."

Kate laughs as they all sit down to enjoy this wonderful meal.

/

After dinner Alexis volunteered to do the clean up. Rick and Kate ends up on the couch with Kate's feet getting expert treatment from Rick.

"So what happened once I got called away?" Rick asks.

"Well Sully and Ryan called in CSU at that SRO. There is all sorts of electronic parts strewn around plus several RC model cars. Some had something extra inside." Kate says.

"Don't tell me he was making bombs and placing them inside RC controlled cars?" Rick says.

Kate rolls her eyes at her most imaginative husband.

"No silly man, that small of a bomb would do what sort of damage?" Kate asks laughingly.

"No I suppose not bombs…Then I meant to say bugs…Yes bugs were inside them." Rick says grasping at straw to save face.

"Yes Rick they were bugs. These bugs are different. They have a chip to record everything but one problem they have to be retrieved to listen to them according to CSU." Kate says.

"So we need to find someone who he wants to bug that collects RC model Cars." Rick says. "Was there anything else found?"

"Well his will and a scrap of paper with 23 in a circle. It looks like a decal but CSU is not certain." Kate says. "Espo is looking over the will for any clues."

"I see well enough about shop cop talk for tonight. I suggest the naughty Nurse and the recalcitrant patient." Rick says kissing Kate senseless as they vacate the couch to their bedroom. Kate's giggles could be heard throughout the loft.

\\\\\

The next morning finds Kate behind her desk with Espo and Rick leaving.

"So Bro find out anything in the will?" Rick asks as they are going to interview actor who played El Jefe.

"Nah, nothing but his son gets it all." Espo says as the drive up in front of a club.

"So El Jefe owns this club?" Rick asks.

"Yeah let's go in Bro." Espo says fist bumping him.

Rick is concerned. Espo's turn around in attitude toward him is like day and night. It was almost like old times. He knows that might not last. They enter the place.

"We are closed" the bartender yells from across the room.

"Yeah…? Well unclose since this gives me an all entrance pass. Where is your boss?" Espo says placing his badge on the bar.

"Gentlemen my staff meant no harm." The boss says as he makes a grand entrance.

Rick getting a glass of water almost spits it out upon spying El Jefe.

"Oh My Your Him El Jefe!" Rick says fanboying once again.

Espo rolls his eyes at Rick's antics.

"Er I would like to apologize for my colleague. Apparently he has not reached puberty yet." Espo says.

"Oh this is not so bad. I get yelled at as El Jefe all the time. So gentleman what can I do for NYPD?" He asks.

"We will like to get some background on your relationship with the decease. Is there somewhere private that we can talk?" Espo asks.

"Yes we can talk in my office. It is just up these stairs." says the actor who in Rick estimation did the best bad guy.

Now as he enters the office he wonders did life imitate art?

Rick walks around admiring the posters and other movie memorabilia. Espo sits down then starts asking questions.

"So can you tell me why the decease was so bent on proving you are a bad guy?" Espo leads off.

"I do not know…Before in the movies we had amiable relations. Now 2 weeks ago he storms and rants he knows my secret. He wants me to pay for my sins. My bouncer came up to protect me. I waved him off. Lance was wrong there was no need for violence." He says.

"So this was the last time two weeks ago?" Espo asks.

"Yes two weeks ago you can ask my bodyguard Erik." He says.

"Yes I will do that, Well that is all. Castle, are you coming?" Espo says rising then exiting with Rick tagging behind.

They reach the car then head back to the precinct.

\\\\\

"He's lying, Espo he is very dirty." Rick says.

"Bro we can not get a warrant to search his office there is no cause. Your wife can explain it to you. A model's decal is not enough of a connection. So sorry bro. There is nothing we can do!" Espo explains as they ride the elevator up.

Rick has been texting all through the car ride. Espo has ignored him.

Rick gets a call.

"Rick this is Brock Harmon…I understand we have a mission?" he asks.

"Yeah we do." Rick says in front of his wife.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Brock asks.

"Wait a minute I need to clear this with my Boss." Rick says looking at Kate with puppy dog eyes.

Kate folds immediately. If those old idols of his want to go out with her husband who is she to stand in the way?

Rick happily reports he is in for tonight's festivities.

Rick kisses his wife the dances out of the bullpen so excitedly.

Kate just rolls her eyes.

\\\\\

Rick quickly goes to a guy he knows that specializes in umbrellas.

"So you are sure you need this pattern Umbrella?" his guy asks searching his stock.

"Yes Guy that exact model" Rick replies.

"Well Rick you are in a bit of luck. I have it." The Englishman says. There is not much call for this style anymore. It is once was popular in the 80's though. It was big with spies. It has a hollow tube construction to the tip. Spies would load poison pellets in the tip then brush against someone and inject the pellet by this mechanism here."

"You say popular in the 80's huh?" Rick says.

"So will you take it?" Guy asks since this was at least a thousand dollar sale.

"Yeah Guy I will take it." Rick says smiling.

\\\\\

Rick leaves with the umbrella then heads to the closed set. Brock lets him in the door.

"The rest are waiting. They all know what to do. It is a simple be a distraction so you can enter switch packages then get out. The ops start at 9." Brock says.

"Look anyone can back out." Rick explains.

The group of 80's action stars all shakes their heads.

"To Lance" is voiced across the stage.

\\\\\

Rick has the packages one small snag. Trey Harmon is here. Rick thinks the op is blown before it could start.

"Trey what are you doing here?" Rick asks.

"Oh didn't your team tell you? I'm a club promoter. I have an iron clad contract with this club. I wish I didn't have it. I would buy out my contract in a second." Trey says.

"Oh really…?" Rick asks.

"Yeah, I thought Lance would help me out by fronting me the money about 220 Grand. However he died. Though, 2 days ago he and El Jefe got into a big argument. I never saw my Dad so mad." Trey says. "Well I need to set up. Nice seeing you again Mr. Castle."

"Nice seeing you Trey." Rick says as the 9 time hit.

The plan goes into action drawing El Jefe away from his office. Rick slips in removes and replaces the items then slips back out.

Everyone meets back at the van then celebrates the successful completion of the ops.

Rick returns home a bit snockered. Kate rolls her eyes then pours her husband into bed still singing some Irish shanty.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning after some great wake up sex Rick leaves the bedroom. It is the night of the Dinner Party. Henry and Abe are coming over…Henry is bringing a plus one which has Rick intrigued. Rick is in the kitchen readying breakfast.

Alexis comes bounding down stairs.

"Good Morning Dad…" She says. "Have you heard any Irish Shanty's lately?"

"Alexis not so loud…So you heard that huh…?" Rick says pouring coffee in his cup.

"Yeah Dad I'm glad I was up studying when you got poured in the loft. I doubt the people in Brooklyn liked your off key singing though." Alexis quipped.

"Alexis I was not that bad…Was I?" Rick asks as he starts to plate up breakfast.

Alexis stares at him as well as his wife does. Rick recoils.

At this minute Kate refreshed from the shower appears as so does Martha entering the loft.

Kate kisses her husband the graciously accepts the coffee mug and the plate in front of her.

Martha gets her calming tea out. Rick barely acknowledges the older woman. She just waves to the assembled group.

"Mother, before you go…Are you going to attend tonight's dinner party?" Rick asks.

"Oh Richard is it that tonight? I'm so sorry I will be engaged somewhere else." Martha says with a small smile.

"That is ok I am just trying to determine portion sizes. I believe we should have braised beef wellington or maybe the lamb?" Rick asks the assembled.

"Dad either are wonderful…Unfortunately, I have a study group…I know I'm supposed to be on vacation but Finals are in two weeks…I can not let the other's down. Besides, tomorrow is shopping for Thanksgivings. I can not possible study at that time." Alexis says.

"Oh so you are out then?" Rick asks.

"Maybe Rick you could hold a portion back for either Alexis or Martha?" Kate asks.

"Yeah Kate, you have all sorts of wonderful ideas." Rick says as they kiss.

"Kid in room…! I have to go… Byyeee…!" Alexis says bolting from the room then out of the loft.

Rick looks at Kate a bit bemused.

"Look Rick as much as I love staying in this position. The precinct will not run itself. I will see you later?" Kate says kissing him one last time as she exits with her morning coffee at the ready.

"Yes Kate much later…I am going to do some writing." Rick says kissing her one last time.

\\\\\

Espo is first in the precinct. He notices the other married pair was late. He gets to thinking about Henry the actor Rick believes is dirty. Espo secretly took the man's fingerprints. He has shipped them off to a friend to check in several federal data bases. He is hoping that his friend might have something later for him.

Espo busily makes coffee then sits quietly as he reviews the people involved in this bizarre murder. Espo looks at the picture of Lance DeLorca on the Murder board. This poor guy gets cancer, cures it…gets reunited with his Son…Then gets cancer again. Espo reads over Henry's very thorough ME report. Polonium 210…Never large amounts leaks into the blood stream. Henry surmises it is the cause of the cancer first appearing…Then allowing it to reappear. The age of the pellet is about 30 years old.

Espo eyes the cause of death. It is the fight. Bone cancer is well advanced. The bones would shatter on impact. This guy is unbelievably brave…He must have known that this would be his last fight. Espo looks up as he spots Sully and Ryan sulking in late.

"You know guys this shift starts at 8?" Espo asks.

"Yeah Bro I know it is Sarah Grace is fussy this morning I'm so sorry I am late…So anything happening?" Ryan asks.

"Well the ME report has come in…It looks like anyone of the thugs could be the killer or all of them. You should take a look." Espo says.

Sully shuffles toward his seat hoping Espo would not spot him.

"Hold it right there Sully… I know why Ryan is late but why are you?" Espo asks the slovenly detective.

"Well Boss I tripped getting dressed and I had to be checked out at the hospital. Here is my doctor's note." Sully says limping.

"You twisted your ankle?" Espo says as he read the note.

"Yeah, I tripped over the cat…I'm on light duty for at least 3 days." Sully says apologetically.

"Ok Sully you are desk bound…I will inform the Captain." Espo says as Kate enters the bullpen then sets up her office.

Espo watches then as soon as she is settled he rises then knocks on her door.

"Enter Espo what do you have for me?" Kate asks.

"Well Captain…Sully has a sprained ankle…He is desked for 3 days. I'll need someone to run with Ryan…Would it be possible for Hastings?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'll get Hastings assigned to your team…Is there anything else?" Kate asks.

"Well…Where is Castle?" Espo asks.

"Rick is writing today…of course it maybe an excuse to deal with the hang over. He and his idols sure tied one on last night…I could not get him to quit singing at the top of his lungs." Kate complains.

"Ah trouble in paradise…" Espo quips.

"Ok Espo enough…Is there anything else?" Kate asks.

"Well I don't believe that story the club owner says. Rick and I interviewed him and something is off. I took his fingerprints and having a friend run them. It might be nothing or something…I will be in touch, Captain" Espo says.

Kate waves Espo off. She busily calls the watch commander then orders Hastings upstairs.

\\\\\

As soon as the loft is clear Rick gets out the package. The rest of the team has appeared.

"Ok I transcribed the chip you guys got to hear this." Rick says as he plays the recording.

"So DeLorca you are on to me after all these years" Henry Allen is heard to say.

"Yeah Alfonso…Yes I know you are Cuban Intelligence…I want you to release my son…Here is the 220 K to buy out his contract. I do not want him to be sullied by person like you." DeLorca says.

DeLorca…" Henry says as the snapping of a briefcase is heard along with a movement of bundles of money.

"Alfonso the amount agreed upon is all there. I expect you to hold up your part of the deal. Remember I know about the Congo!" DeLorca warns.

"Lance the Congo that is over 30 years ago…Nobody cares that some doctors went missing…It is ancient history…Get over it…It is just the cost of war. The Cold War ended…Cuba is going to get normalized relations with the US. Face it nothing you are able do will upset that…Now our business is concluded…Get out." Henry Allen says.

After DeLorca leaves there is a bit of lag before Henry Allen is back on the phone.

"You need to do this tonight…The shipment is coming in at dock 13. There has been police sniffing about…Do the reversal…I expect payment tomorrow." Henry says.

A bit later in the recording another phone call is heard.

"So you have recruited the crew? Good…Do it at the theater…Ok call me when it is over…" Henry Allen says.

Rick looks wide eyed at the assembled group.

"So he ordered Lance's death?" Brock manages to speak.

"It sure sounds like it." Rick responds. Look Guys…I appreciate your help…I thought you might like to know what your help was doing…I'll handle this."

The rest of the group agrees then departs the loft. There is a maintenance man watching the group exit. Once they were all gone he slips unnoticed into the loft.

Rick sees him then motions to him to follow him back to the secret room.

Once inside Rick Dad reveals himself.

"So DeLorca has the goods on Alfonso Reyes" He asks.

"Dad, have you bugged my apt?" Rick asks.

"Not really but next time you should sweep your guests." He says.

"What is this part about the Congo Dad? Were you there?" Rick asks.

"I was…I was a good operative…Those doctors would have saved the world…Too bad Lance and I was late. The doctors were exterminated by the rebel commander named Alfonso Reyes. It was the Cold War. Their discovery could not afford to get out. So the clinic was razed and all the doctors were killed. DeLorca and his Boss along with I and my team entered the area afterward. It was a messy massacre real War Crimes stuff." Rick's dad says.

"What is this about Cuba getting normalized relations?" Rick asks.

"Well if this information slips out that a Member of Cuban Intelligence participated in a war crime massacre of unarmed doctors and covered it up…How do you think that normalization will go?" Rick's dad asks.

"So that is the reason for this tasks force…I was in the Congo…Dad…I must have been there at Lance's invitation…Now I know why I was drugged…Politics!" Rick says.

Rick's Dad looks at his son with such understanding eyes.

"Son, you can never let them even think you know anything…This normalization process will happen. Anyone mentioning anything to derail it will be killed. That includes family members too. Lance should be a warning…Give me the original chip…I will make sure NYPD gets this murderer." Rick Dad says.

"What about this disease released on the subway is that part of this too?" Rick asks.

"Yes…It is part of the problem those dead doctors were working upon before they were massacred. This is also lays at the feet of the Cubans. Rick you knowing this makes you even a bigger target. However, I think I know a way to get them off you…" Rick's dad says as he disappears again down the stairs.

Rick collects himself then exits the room. He spends some time writing about Rook and Nikki. Soon it is time to get dinner started.

\\\\\

Espo gets a call back from his friend.

"Yeah I got it…Great thanks Bro I owe you one…" Espo says.

Espo gets up then walks up to the Captain's door. The Feds have arrived again.

Espo looks at Sully.

"They just arrived a few minutes after you were on the phone." Sully says with a shrug.

Espo acknowledge the shrug then knocks at the door.

"Come in Detective…" Kate says.

Espo enters then greets the other feds.

"Look Espo we have the owner of the club confessing to ordering the murder of Lance DeLorca. Bring him in discretely…He is armed and dangerous. If he resists then do whatever you need to do to keep your men safe." Kate says.

Espo nods to the feds then exits. The feds work on a plan to catch the supplier of both the virus and drugs,

\\\\\

Espo takes Ryan and Hastings along with ESU. They storm the building. They recover the 220 grand Lance paid…They had pictures of the participants involved in that fight courtesy of Tori. They arrest the group by their pictures. They all were in the attack that killed DeLorca. There is no Alfonso Reyes. Over all they were successful. They drag all the scumbags back to the precinct for processing.

Meanwhile, another raid is successfully being done by the taskforce. Reyes is running away. The feds notice but stand down. They got the viruses and the drugs. Reyes gets about fifty feet when he trips then impales himself on a piece of rebar sticking out of the wharf. Reyes is dead.

However, a bullet wound is the reason for the trip in the first place. Reyes could not be allowed to talk. It would endanger Rick and his family. That would not be acceptable. So Rick's Dad took the shot perfectly. The thrust of the rebar obliterated the gun shot wound. Rick's Dad pulls the Union Longshoreman cap over his eyes as he blends into the assembled crowds of longshoremen sporting the same hat.


End file.
